Block
Blocking is an action of deflecting the ball when an opponent attempts to score either with a shot, layup or dunk. A block relies on the Block attribute and timing. Tips and tricks In general, blocking either shots, layups or dunks are technically the same as you have to chase where the ball will be released. Here are some tips and tricks to block each type of scoring method. Blocking shots *Always chase the spot in front of your opponent and position your body as centered as possible. This is the most important factor in blocking shots, even when your timing is off, you can still make your opponent miss the shot. *Without assistance of Manual Block, try to keep the distance between you and your opponent about your arm length. With assistance of Manual Block, your blocking range will increase but always keep the distance within your range. *Jump when your opponent releases the ball. Note that the release point may differ depending on the character height. The higher the block attribute you have, the higher you can block the ball from its release point. Blocking layups *Imagine a horizontal line right under the rim, this is where the ball will be released from a layup. *Position your body on that line, stay in the middle and jump to block if your opponent do a straight layup, or move right or left to block if manual layup. *As soon as you see his layup animation, do not try to chase the opponent but instead, dash fast to the spot to block. Blocking dunks Dunks are exceptionally hard to block. It requires a perfect timing and success chance from the Tussle attribute. The higher the Tussle attribute, the higher the chance you can block dunks. A principle applies to both blocking straight and manual dunks: you need to stay close to the opponent. Straight dunks To block straight dunks, simply position your body on a line between the opponent and the rim. Stay close to him, as soon as you see his animation, jump to block. Manual dunks Manual dunk is a special type of dunk from the skill Dunk At Will (Manual), which is available to PF only. To block manual dunks see the following image: ; position: static}} 1 2 3 4 5 *The court is divided into 5 zones corresponding to the red points. *The red points are your initial standing spots. If the opponent is in zone 1, your initial standing spot is 1; if he is in zone 2, your intial standing spot is 2 and so on. *Keep the distance between you and your opponent within your block range. *With Manual Block, simply move towards the direction as he moves to meet him on the nearby zone as soon as you see the animation. **If he dunks from zone 1 and 5, press (down) and jump to block. **If he dunks from zone 3, press (left) or (right) and jump to block. **If he dunks from zone 2, press (down left) or (up right) and jump to block. **If he dunks from zone 4, press (up left) or (down right) and jump to block. *Without Manual Block, you will have to predict which direction he would go and meet him on the corresponding zone beforehand to block. *Pressing to move to block will greatly enhance the blocking range. *If the opponent's dunk range far exceeds your block range, have your teammates stay close to the nearby zones to limit his angle choice. Or with Back Block, C can take them on without assistance. Blocking skills *Manual Block *Block Pass *Block and Catch *Power Block *Back Block Video guide Category:Terms